Is This Love?
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is Bianca and Babe pairing, little slash. The first of a series and a double surprise ending which will lead to "The Dinner from Hell." Which will have a few more surprises
1. Chapter 1

Is This Love

By

Chosen2007

Part One

Babe had enough of the second time around with J.R; Richie was too chaotic for her life. She was about to get a new contender, she just didn't know it yet? In the past weeks, she was deliver Birds Of Prey flowers, she was giving very revealing underwear and she was giving a great perfume. She then decided to take up a notch, she took the perfume and she sprays it on her panties. Just to see how the sensation would feel and that's what made it difficult to think. She felt this yearning sensation that she couldn't describe at all and her skin which she put the perfume on, the hairs were standing up like she was being touched over and over again. Babe was feeling alive and she walked to comeback to chilled out. Everyone would look at her and so she was talking to Colby, Colby said…

"Babe, you look great." Colby said and Babe responded, "I have this admirer and….I feel very….Wow." "He must be really into you." Colby said and Babe responded, "That person is." So after they talked, Babe drove home and went to sleep that night with those panties on.

As she went to fusion that morning she had silk see through stockings, shoes and a dress. She then had a taste for something; she went and had a salad with a combination of ranch and honey mustard dressing. She went to work and did her usual routines. Her stomach was in knots and everyone was trying to come up with the next great idea.

"I got something." Babe said and they listen. "What about a fragrance that inspires sensuality in couples?" Kendall was confused by this, Annie was off thinking about trying to get Ryan to remember her, Kendall was glad that she didn't sleep with Aiden and his girlfriend got it. They flesh out the idea and was working until nine O'clock. Babe seemed to be the core of the promotion.


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Love

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

Kendall walked to her. "Babe, what brought this on?" Kendall asked and Babe responded, "I got a secret admirer and I don't know, this person is really into me." "What are the notes like?" Kendall asked and Babe responded, "This person really thought about what they wanted to say."

Babe went home and she played with Little A, she put him to sleep. She then decided to dress in a low-cut bra and shorts. As she went to comeback early, she got another present and she opened it to show a D.V.D. She turned and there was a television with a D.V.D. player. She put the D.V.D in there, it played, it was Bianca.

"Hi Babe, I wanted to let you know it's been me. Why? Zoe and I were not happening at all. I think about was that my world felt apart when I thought you were dead. I don't know what this is." Bianca paused and said, "I couldn't believe I love you like I do." "If you are interested, I will be back…." Bianca said and smiled, the D.V.D. went off. Babe thought that was weird, she turned and there was Bianca, with red hi-lites. Babe didn't know what to do.

They opened the door, they caught up with each other and Bianca came clean. "The perfume was something so you could be inspired, it was something I want to surprise Fusion with and I wanted you to be the front-runner for it." Bianca said and added, "I want you to be more than you ever thought you could be. I know you're straight but I can't help whatever this is."


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Love

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

"Bianca, when I almost died, I should have told you…." Babe said and then she looked at Bianca, she breathe, she sang:

just wanted you to comfort mewhen I called you late last night you seei was fallin' into loveoh yes, i was crashin' into loveoh of all the words you sang to meabout life, the truth and bein' free yeayou sang to me, oh how you sang to megirl i live off how you make me feelso i question all this bein' realcuz i'm not afraid to lovefor the first time i'm not afraid of love

Babe was so off-key but Bianca was seeing through it. "I should have told you that you make these knots in my stomach swim, you make me so excited to see you that I can't talk right. I get tongue-tied and if those presents were really you.." Babe said and she carefully pulled Bianca up, she kissed on the lips. "I love you Bianca. I wish your brother, I wish I never had anything to do with, J.R had a purpose, you are my purpose." Babe said and they kissed again, "Oh MY God." Krystal said as she walked through with Jenny and Tad.


	4. Chapter 4

Is This Love

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

It was fifteen minutes since the discovery and Krystal was speechless. Tad was mumbling and the girls were holding hands. "How? What? When?" Krystal asked and Bianca explained everything. Tad added, "I think……" He smiled and said, "I think you two should try this." Krystal gave him a look and the girls carefully slipped out, almost. Krystal told them to stop and there was lecture, arguments, baby crying, finally Krystal was out of ammo. She told Babe that she's scared to death for this and they hugged. Babe and Bianca walked out. Krystal walked around the bar, she put her head down and she had tears. She was so scared what life might say about this and why Adam might try to pull.

Babe went back to her house, Little A was with J.R. and they were lying on the couch. "I'm so sorry about mama." Babe said and Bianca responded, "It's only the beginning." "I know." Babe said and Bianca responded, "Do you want to…" "Hell no." Babe said and they share small kisses again, "Oh God." A relative said and they turned to Kendall and Greenlee, Kendall slammed the door and Greenlee just paused. Kendall dragged Greenlee out.

"What the fuck?" Kendall said blunt and Greenlee responded, "So what?" "Bianca and Babe, the same woman who…" Kendall said and Greenlee gave her a look. "How innocence is me and you?" Greenlee asked and Kendall responded, "That's different we never kissed like that." "We had a kiss; I thought it was something more." Greenlee said and Kendall responded, "I'm serious." "Look, she's your sister, Babe has changed. Let's hear the out." Greenlee said and Kendall walked in.

Kendall was happy to see he sister, she hugged her. "What are you thinking?" Kendall asked and Greenlee said, "Great approach Kendall." Bianca looked at Greenlee and said, "We have to talk." Greenlee knew what was going to come up.


	5. Chapter 5

Is This Love

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

Greenlee and Bianca went outside. "I'm glad you're okay." Bianca said and Greenlee was taken aback by that. "I thought what you did to Spike was Selfish and cruel to my sister. I hated your guts and you too." Bianca said and Greenlee responded, "I didn't like me so much." Bianca shook her head and hugged her, "How could I hate someone that we share a great friend like Leo?" Bianca asked and Greenlee responded, "Thank you. Why Babe, I never thought…" "I love her so much and I can't be without her." Bianca said.

Kendall gave Babe the death look and said, "I'm not going to lecture you. I'm not going to tell you how I think the thought of you and my sister kissing or anything disturbs me, all I'm going to say is, wait till my mother finds out. You're my friend and all you will get, that's it……Is my support and my vengeance if you hurt her?" Babe didn't expect that and Kendall added, "You notice that Maggie hasn't been heard from for a while." They laughed and then Kendall stopped, she smiled. So everyone came in, Babe got ready for work and as Bianca left, she took Babe against the wall and reminded her what was to come. Bianca had her hand beneath her dress, "You and me, how about it?" Bianca asked and Babe responded, "You keep kissing me like that…."

It was lunch time, Kendall was smiling and Zach was wondering what she was smiling about. "My sister has a new girlfriend." Kendall said and Zach responded, "Good. Who is it?" "It's Babe." Kendall burst out laughing and Zach though she was kidding, she wasn't. Zach crossed himself for Bianca


	6. Chapter 6

_Is This Love?_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Babe had dodged multiple bullets from Adam and J.R. plus Richie was heartbroken but still wanted to be __apart__ of her life. Bianca knew Babe had been straight most of her life and so she was worried that she may not be able to get Babe off. However, Bianca had__ ways. Babe had this new found__ intensity, the new promotion was taken off and then Fusion was looking for couple__s__ to pose in situation, Babe had an idea and a theme. Babe had to pitch it just right to Bianca. So she had a dinner with Bianca outside Comeback. _

_"Honey, I wanted to ask if you wanted to pose with me for the new promotion." Babe asked and Bianca responded, "Babe, I don't do modeling." "What if there was a camera, a cameraman and a security guard?" Babe asked and Bianca was befuddled. "What if you were dressed __good__ and I was dressed bad?" Babe asked and had a smirk on her face. "Why would there be only one camera…."Bianca said and she answered her own question. "Bianca, __me__ and you aren't normal, so I want us to be very adventurous…"Babe said with a seductive voice and a kiss to back it up. "I hate __it when you do that, makes __me feel like I could agree to anything." Bianca said and they kissed some more._

_The photo shoot __came,__ Bianca wore her wings, her white dress and stockings with shoes. Babe had her brunette wig, she had a black __tank top__, leather pa__nts and over the knee boots. The shots were in various poses, they were suggestive and there were kisses every now and then. It was very successful shot where Greenlee will be looking them over. Kendall didn't want to see it. The photographer left, Babe and Bianca kissed some more then they made their way to the floor. The next half-hour, Babe and Bianca had very intense sex, they held each other after it, got dressed in their normal clothes, went home to their kids and as they went to sleep, they pick up where they left off. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Is This Love?_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_"Baby, are you crazy?" Babe asked and Bianca responded, "That's the first time you called me baby." Babe smiled and said, "Stop diverting the question, baby." "I think it's time that we have a dinner and I think we should invite everyone, it's been a month since we been together." Babe wasn't sure, Bianca called in her marker for the photo shoot and Babe buckled then they __had __a holding moment on the couch. Bianca went to tell Kendall, Kendall was at a don't ask, don't tell place __about __Babe and Bianca. Zach and Greenlee were very supportive. As Bianca knocked on the door, Kendall answered and said, "__Binks__, what are you doing here?" Kendall looked worried because he__r__ voice went up. Bianca inquire on what was going on and Kendall did a dance, Bianca saw right through it. _

_Then someone walked out of Kendall's bedroom, Bianca couldn't believe it after she heard the voice said, "Hey hart! Are you coming back to…__" Bianca turned and saw Greenlee in a teddy. __"Oh my God!"_

_Across town, Babe had a shock of her own, Babe was going to see __her __mama and Krystal did her own song and dance. Babe saw right through that and then the door opened, Babe looked up and her eyes bugged out of her head. It was J.R. half naked. "You mother fucker." Babe said._

_Kendall explained that the sex with Greenlee was happening after the photo shoot, Greenlee was looking at the pictures and was proud how Babe and Bianca were so proud. Greenlee said she wished she was like __that __with Aiden, it's not like that. She told Kendall about it, Kendall told Greenlee about the intimacy problem with Zach._

_Krystal told Babe about the __drinking;__she__ said how J.R. __notices__ the signs and was trying to help her. So wh__en Krystal had a need to drink, J.R. __tried a different tactic. _

_Kendall explained that the first kiss with Greenlee and the sex was good. She told Zach, they had sex and it was great. So Zach was cool with it, Kendall and Greenlee have an agreement to stop at any time. _

_Krystal told Babe that J.R. __is better Adam. After this shock that Bianca and Babe had, they traded stories and the dinner was going to be tomorrow. They were home."So Krystal is sleeping with J.R, she doesn't admit to a drinking problem but J.R. is getting her off, __My__ sister is screwing Greenlee to heightened intimacy in her marriage with Zach." Bianca replayed and Babe responded, "It could be worst, your mother could know everything." Bianca gave Babe a look, "I hope not." _


End file.
